transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave
"People tend to say I am guided by logic, it is my one motivator - but that is wrong. Sensibility and logical thinking is a mere limit to true potential. The senate, the world - has always limited this, every race has done it. Because it umlocks your mind to the truth. The shadowplay, had unlocked my mind to the truth. No long am I constricted by the paths of morality, by the clouds of emotion, by the lies of freedom and politics. I can see the universe for what it really is, and what needs to be done. I can see our species, and all species for what they are. I can see you, for what you really are. I can see myself, for who I really am. And once you see all that, you learn that nothing is logical. Nothing truly makes sense, but we limit ourselves to what he can comprehend, what we understand. I am void of that fear, that morality, those lies, the limits set not by society, but ourselves. To keep us safe, from ourselves. That's the beauty of it all, we do it to protect ourselves from anything past what we know, to protect ourselves from the hugbox - but we don't realise, that the horrors are inside the hugbox. I am here, to cleanse that diseased capsule, to rid the universe of it's greatest scourge, to cleanse the lies and discord from truth and justice, to create the utopia this existence deserves - I am here to cleanse us, of ourselves" Throughout time, one student, then scientist, then senator, then mass murderer has conquered the concept of needing freedom, emotion, individualism, with only one way to express himself, the only path he has ever needed: the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. There is truth to what people say about him, however. He is cold, and calculating. His loyalty is merely a mask to gain resources and advantage, as he furthers his true goal. Whatever, horrifying thing it may be. Planned for millions of years, perhaps even billions in the making. Webbed through time and space - with the cold precision of Shockwave. He is as scary as he is calculating, nothing is done with accounting for the X, and nothing is accounted for without calculating the Y. Clarity and reason, over discord and protection. He does not seek to shelter his mind from the true horrors like all others do, but welcomes it. He encourages it, because nothing can break him. The impossible, will always have been possible to him, the unthought, is thought, the impractical, can be oddly practical, the unexpected, is always expected. The past, the present and the future: it is all predicted, and it is all known. For the end is simple. The terminus of the universe, ends with him. He sees the paradigm of life to be a lie, fuelled by greed over survival, self sufficiency over justice. Something that must be fixed, he must be the one to fix the mistakes of his race, the sole survivor of the blindness to the truth, and whatever that truth is - it is something truly horrifying. Megatron's ideals are flawed, Optimus' justice is flawed, Humanity's clarity, is flawed. There is only one being in this universe that can see the horrifying truth: himself. Shockwave himself is a triple changer, able to assume the forms of a tank - and a stationary blaster. The blaster form allows for Shockwave to redirect the energy that would be placed into movement and other functions, directly into firepower. Shockwave's arsenal seems simple, his mere hand cannon - but he is a skilled combatant, precisely able to deliver fatal blows with ease, and survive assaults, explosives and detrimental damage. He does not act kindly to those who threaten to get in his way, be it Autobot, Decepticon, or otherwise. It is not an act of anger, but an act of efficiency. It is not some needless reassuring motive like revenge or justice, for Shockwave fully knows the sins he commits, but has freed himself from those very concepts, the hinges of all life. Something Megatron both respects and uses, but fears. Because in the end, Shockwave only needs one thing, the one most pure creature in the universe, the form of existence that is not blinded, the creation that defies the laws of creation, but wants to be the new creator, not the alpha, not the omega, he is not the law breaker, but equally ignores the rules, and yet he makes the rules. The ultimate life-form, the one person Shockwave needs, the only thing that he needs: Himself. Like other characters, Shockwave has some assigned music to go along with him. As well as a Spotify Playlist. Appearance Battle Lyrical and main History Very little is known about Shockwave's origins, but Megatron had discovered him, as a "remarkable individual in the realm of technology", and offered him a deal. If he could make Megatron a combiner, he would give Shockwave all the resources, space and technology he needed to do so. And so, Shockwave created Devestator. As the war continued, the Decepticon leader commissioned Shockwave to many other projects, and eventually left him to guard Cybertron, and further his own studies more. However, to further these studies - the Decepticon had to continue his plan. To do so, would drive him to one planet - Earth. During his descent, Shockwave was faced by a Cybertronian - Tomahawk. Promptly, Shockwave eliminated the interruption, permanently. Proceeding to land upon the Earth. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}